Checkin' Out Ideas (one shot)
by DJDomonique22
Summary: This is really about Brittany Snow and Anna Kendrick. I love Sendrick so I decided to have some fun. Smut.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone. This is just something that came to mind the other day. I haven't been able to write more on my main story lately and I'm hoping to soon but here's a little something for my amazing followers. This is with Brittany Snow and Anna Kendrick because I love Sendrick just as much as I love Bechloe.**

"Great, thanks everyone! Amazing job," Brittany said to the camera men and people who were just in the little video that supported _Love is Louder_.

Everyone started to clean up and break down the set from the video when Anna Camp and Skylar Astin came over to Brittany.

"Great job guys. Thanks so much for being willing to be in the video. I don't know who I would have filled in for Janice and John," Brittany hugged Anna and Skylar.

"Sure anytime, Brittany,. Give us a call when you need something else" Skylar said.

Brittany smiled, "Thanks. I know it's hard to fit this in all of our busy schedule so this means alot."

"I gotcha. You're amazing for starting this organization and we are proud to be members and help out," Anna said while rubbing Brittany's arm.

"We have to go. We're meeting some friends in a little bit. We'll see you tomorrow on set," Skylar waved and Anna hugged Brittany one more time.

Brittany watched them leave with a smile until she felt her phone ring in her pocket. When she saw who is was, a smile grew on her face as she answered it.

"Hey, what's up?"

"Hi Brit, whatcha doing?" Anna Kendrick said on the other side.

"Cleaning up and heading home. Why?" Brittany held the phone to her ear with her shoulder while she threw her stuff in her purse. She quickly waved to everyone else before walking briskly to her car.

"Cause I miss you. And we need more wine, so I was hoping that you could pick some up," Anna yawned making Brittany snicker.

"Yeah, I'll pick some up and then I'll be home in a bit," Brittany started the car and proceeded to the nearest store with her and Anna's favorite wine.

"You're not even going to say that you miss me too? Rude."

"You're so dramatic," Brittany shook her head.

"You're the dramatic bitch," Anna laughed.

Brittany laughed back, "But Love is Louder than dramatic bitches. K, I'm at the store. Bye, I'll be home in a bit."

"K, bye! Love you." Anna giggled at Brittany's words.

"Love you too," Brittany hung the phone up.

When Brittany got home, she found Anna asleep on the couch. They were still filming Pitch Perfect 2 and she knew that Anna had been filming all day for the past few days and they finally got a break. Brittany only had shots in the morning since she had the Love of Louder videos to make. They had been dating for a few months and Brittany already knew that they were meant to be together. Even their fans had made a fanfiction name for their characters in Pitch Perfect and in real life which she was totally grateful for.

After she set her purse down and the wine on the counter, she went over to Anna and kissed her forehead until she stirred.

"Mmm, morning," Anna said in her deep, husky voice that Brittany loved how sexy it was.

"It's 9:37 at night. But morning to you too. I got wine, want some? Or just head to bed," Brittany moved strands of hair out of Anna's face.

"Bed. I'm exhausted. Elizabeth's directing is killer," Anna sat up and stretch revealing her toned abs that Brittany couldn't help but lean forward and kiss softly.

Anna jerked at the sudden feeling of Brittany's soft lips on her abdomen.

"You okay?" Brittany sat up and smirked at Anna.

"Yeah, sorry" _yawn_ "just tired and wasn't expecting that," Anna smiled.

They heading to the bedroom where they got ready for bed. After doing their normal night routine of brushing teeth, washing faces, and taking a piss, they were both ready for bed. Anna was looking at her phone when Brittany came out of the bathroom and wrapped her arms around Anna from behind.

"What time do you need to be at the set tomorrow?" Anna asked.

"We have one more video to perfect and I need to be there at 8:30."

"Ok… Did you know that people write stories about us?" Anna scrolled threw her Instagram page and found a bunch of people talking about fanfiction.

"What? Yeah, did you now know that?" Brittany removed herself from Anna's back and climbed into bed.

"Yeah, I did. Have you read any before?" Anna got into bed.

"No, that would be weird if I did. But I know too that people call us Bechloe and Sendrick. It's so adorable and I love that they support us," Brittany said while she absentmindedly played with Anna's hand.

"Wait, did you read one of the stories?" Brittany stopped what she was doing.

Anna blushed, "I did. I thought that I should read one and see how it was. But it was really slow and it seemed like it took fucking forever to finally get us together. I was even interviewed about it and the guy who interviewed me said that the fans need to send me the stories with the hardcore sex in it. I just responded with that it was his words not mine."

"Oh my God. That's-that's just weird. I didn't even know that people wrote that much detail about us," Brittany said.

"Turns out they do. I love it though!"

"Did you read any more with 'hardcore sex' in it?"

Anna just blushed furiously and smirked.

"Oh my God! You did!"

"You read _Fifty Shades of Grey_!" Anna shot back in defense.

"That was before we were together. What was in it?!"

"But you still-wait, you want to know what it was about?"

"Yeah, I wanna hear how accurate it was," Brittany winked.

Anna took this as an opportunity, "I could tell you...or...I could show you…"

Before she knew what was happening, Anna was straddling her hips and grinding down on them eliciting a moan from the taller woman. Lips were attached and attacking hers in a hungry kiss. Brittany moved her hands to Anna's hips. They rip off each other's shirts and bottoms. Anna quickly palms Brittany's breasts and tweaks her nipples in her fingers. Brittany such in air and arched her back. Anna moved her mouth to suck on Brittany's pulse point and neck then down to her left nipple. Brittany groans in response and moved her hands to Anna's hair to pull her closer.

"Fuck-" Brittany was cut off by Anna kissing her aggressively on the lips and removing her hands from her hips.

After pulling back, Anna scolds, "No touching. No talking."

"Shit," Anna just looked at her with raised eyebrows, "Sorry. Right no talking or touching."

Anna hummed and resumed worshipping Brittany's breast. She sucked each nipple thoroughly. Anna shifted down and spread Brittany's legs wider. She removed her bottoms and underwear to show Brittany's dripping core throbbing for attention. Anna began slow, wet, open-mouth kisses to the inside of Brittany's legs. Brittany fisted the sheets with one hand and bit her fingers on the other hand to stifle the profanity that wanted to escape her mouth and beg Anna to stop teasing.

Anna's hot breath on Brittany's pussy was driving her crazy. She squirmed and tried to mouth her hips up to meet Anna's mouth, but Anna held her down with her hands.

"Anna, please," Brittany begged. She looked down to see Anna staring at her while spreading her pussy lips and running her tongue up hitting her clit in the process. "Fuck…"

"No talking. Remember, 'love is louder'," Anna said before mercilessly sucking on Brittany's bundle of nerves. Brittany grabbed the headboard tightly as Anna ate her out.

What she wasn't ready for was when Anna inserted two fingers and began pumping them in and out while continuing her ministrations on her sensitive bud. Brittany moaned and writhed underneath Anna's hold. Anna removed her mouth from Brittany's clit but she continued to move her fingers in and out. When she curled her fingers just right, she hit Brittany's g-spot which she knew drove the redhead crazy. As she continued brushing her fingers on the sensitive nerve, Brittany was grunting and gasping for air. Anna looped her arm under Brittany's leg and around to where she could use her index and middle finger to hold Brittany's pussy lips apart and pull the hood of skin that protected Brittany's clit.

Anna immediately moved her mouth to flick Brittany's swollen, sensitive bud. Brittany gasped and her back arched off the bed once more. They had had sex multiple times before allowing each to learn certain things that drove the other crazy. Direct contact of Anna's soft, wet tongue to Brittany's extremely sensitive clit is one of them. Brittany know that fucking Anna with her tongue is what will drive Anna over the edge in an instant.

Anna curled her fingers to constantly hit Brittany's g-spot and also she continued to flick her tongue on Brittany's clit. Brittany came with a loud, strained moan as her orgasm ripped through her body. Her hips jerked as Anna kept massaging her pussy with her fingers and tongue prolonging her orgasm. When she felt limp, Anna kept flicking her clit and fucking her.

"Baby, stop," Brittany tried to push Anna's head away but Anna pushed Brittany's hands away.

After a few seconds of sensitivity, Brittany found herself begging for release again, but this time, Anna didn't stop her from talking and swearing. Brittany came again and was extremely sensitive and couldn't take any more.

"Anna, oh my god!" Brittany gasped as Anna sucked and shook her head back and forth vigorously making her pussy feel the most amazing thing she has ever felt.

Anna curled and pumped her fingers on Brittany's g-spot. Brittany had already orgasmed twice and she knew she was soaked and dripping wet from all her juices, but Anna didn't give a fuck. Her fingers worked magic as she moved her fingers fast enough to make Brittany squirt.

"FUCK!" Brittany felt liquid leave her body as her body pulsed with arousal.

Anna let Brittany come down from her high before lapping up all her juices. She crawled her way back up to kiss Brittany and let her taste herself.

"Oh my God. People wrote that you do that to me?" Brittany panted.

"Yeah, can you believe that they know that I'm that good in bed?" Anna smiled and teased.

"Don't be smug. Jesus, I can't move," Brittany chuckled.

"You're welcome. And I can be smug because I just made you come twice and squirt. You said you could never squirt with anyone else," Anna started soft kisses on Brittany's neck while rocking her hips to find friction.

"Touche…" Brittany noticed that Anna was still very turned on and needed release, "Are you turned on baby?"

Anna just hummed against her neck. Brittany sat up on her elbows to meet Anna's lips with her own. She switched their positions so Anna was on her back.

"What else did you read?" Anna groaned when Brittany started to massage her breast and suck on her collarbone, "What did Chloe do to Beca?"

"Shit. She used-," Brittany sucked on Anna's nipple making the smaller woman react with a moan.

"Spit it out," Brittany mumbled against Anna's chest.

"A vibrator," Anna groaned as she lifted her hips for friction.

Brittany smiled, "Good thing we bought one not too long ago."

Anna nodded as she watched Brittany reach in her nightstand drawer and pull out their vibrator. Brittany checked if the batteries still had juice which fortunately they did. She moved down and removed Anna's bottoms. Anna gulped as she watched Brittany slowly suck the vibrator and then attach it to her throbbing pussy.

"Oh my GOD! FUCK, FUCK, FUCK!"

Brittany rubbed small circles on Anna's clit while moving her mouth to her entrance. She skillfully inserted her tongue into Anna whose reaction was instant.

"Just like that. Fuck, Brit" Anna leaned her head back and held Brittany's head in place.

Brittany turned the vibrator up one level which was enough to send Anna over the edge. Anna came while crying Brittany's name. As soon as Anna came down, Brittany turned off the vibrator and connected her tongue to Anna's clit. She flicked, sucked, nibbled, and bit. Anna wasn't as sensitive as Brittany until the third or fourth round. Anna came again and again.

When they were done, they lie quietly and half awake next to each other.

"You should read more of those stories," Brittany joked.

"Oh my God. There are even some with 'g!p Beca'."

"What?"

"I know right? How would we reenact that?"

"Strap-on. Duh," Brittany smirked.

"That would be fun."

"It would be. But for now, sleep. More fantasies later," Brittany kissed the top of Beca's head.

"Sounds good to me," Anna yawned before falling asleep.

 **Tada! Hope y'all liked it. This was actually my first oneshot so hopefully you enjoyed it. Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi all, thanks for reading this story, but I read it and it honestly sucks to me...weird how it would suck to the writer, but it does. So I am going to remove my story in a maximum of three days. If you have protests and requests of not deleting this, send me a PM, otherwise, fuck it. Anyways, what I didn't like about this story was that one: the title relates nothing to the "story"-more like oneshot of smut-; second, there's really no plot happening besides Anna and Brittany reading and experiencing fanfiction. So again, I don't like this and I have no idea what I was thinking the day I wrote it. Thanks for favoriting and following but I'm going to pitch the fucking thing. So speak or forever hold your peace.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone. For those who read my delete warning, you responded with either encouragement or advice. I appreciate it and I am not going to delete my story. It's just a random thing that I decided to write. So thanks for letting me know that people do like oneshots with just smut and really no plot.**


End file.
